Rebels Just Need Love
by chelseatygers
Summary: Her father's depressed, her mother's dying, and her brother's a jerk. What's a girl to do?


**Note: Written to the tune of "Do It With a Rockstar" by Amanda Palmer.**

"Hi, Mama!" Kagome chirped, keeping a smile on her face when all she wanted to do was walk right back out. Only the fluttering of her mother's eyelashes let her know that she was aware of her presence. Still, Kagome did as she always did and laid her head on the woman's chest, over her heart. Satisfied by the faint but still going beat, she leaned back, stroking the always black hair on the pillow.

She was terrified of her mother dying in bed, the breathing machine still pumping air into her chest, making her corpse still look like it was breathing in that unnatural halting way. It had happened once before, but she had called the emergency line in a stuttering panic and the EMT's had come in time and managed to resuscitate her. Something in her wondered if she should have bothered prolonging the inevitable. Something in her wondered if her mother looked at her differently now, with resentment that she hadn't allowed her to die.

"Inuyasha's coming back today, Mama, just like you asked." The dying woman's eyes shot open at the mention of her firstborn's name. "Daddy hired an investigator, and he found him just a couple days ago. We didn't say anything because we didn't want to get anyone's hopes up. You'll see him again in just a bit! I'll make sure to bring him right up to you when he arrives."

A peaceful look on her face, Izayoi Higurashi drifted back into wherever she had been. Kagome sighed and left the room, bracing herself for the imminent arrival of her half-brother. Inuyasha was nineteen, three years older than she was, and had left home on his eighteenth birthday. Their mother had originally been married to Kagome's father, but had left him for Inuyasha's strong, full-demon sire. They were a happy family, but when Inuyasha was two, his father was murdered in an attempted burglary, barely managing to bring the criminal with him into death, saving his lover and his son from a similar fate. Distraught, lonely, and not possessing any marketable skills, Izayoi went back to her husband. He agreed to tolerate the half-demon under the condition that she have his own child right away. She obeyed, and promptly became pregnant with Kagome. Their entire childhood, her father had made sure that she had only a minimal amount of interaction with her older brother, and the boy had never bothered to even really talk to her, so he had just seemed like a ghostly house guest that never left.

Kagome wanted to get to know him now, to show their mother that they could get along, give her that one gift before she died. The possibility for them to be friends existed like never before, since her father was always out drinking, not able to confront his wife's mortality. Sometimes, he didn't even come back at night, and she tried not to dwell on what that could mean. She was scared, though. Inuyasha was something of a delinquent. He had been arrested numerous times for everything from vandalism to theft to battery, although he had never been convicted. Izayoi had bragged proudly about her late lover, saying that he still helped him even after death, since he had been a very well-known and powerful demon and many people still owed him favors. Her husband had started a screaming match with her after that which had left her sobbing.

A loud knock on the door jolted her from her reverie, and she gasped. He was here! Ducking into the bathroom and fixing her hair so she at least looked presentable, she cursed him for being early. Kagome had wanted to change, to greet him in something nice yet casual, start the relationship off right, but now she was stuck looking like a twelve-year-old in her school uniform. This was to be her chance to give him a real impression of her, but now it was ruined.

Running back down the stairs and straight to the door, slightly out of breath, she opened the door, beaming at him, trying to make him feel welcome. But instead of Inuyasha, there was a whole mob of tough-looking older people on the porch. What the heck? Without a glance, they just pushed past her, some going straight to the fridge and others loitering in the living room, putting their dirty boots on her mother's white suede couch that she loved so much. Sputtering nonsense, she walked outside, where she finally found him leaning against a motor cycle, wearing a leather jacket, a white t-shirt, and classic fit jeans like some kind of goddamn stereotype.

"What the heck, Inuyasha?!" she screeched. "Who are these people and what are they doing in the house?" Loud music started blasting from the living room and Inuyasha just continued to stare at her. "Well?" she yelled, placing her hands on her hips for emphasis.

"Nice to see you, too," he mumbled, earning him a laugh from the few stragglers that were circled around him adoringly.

"I'm serious!" she said, hating that she was about to cry in front of all the cool older people. "Mom needs her rest. I promised her you'd be up to see her right away." He stared at her impassively, as if waiting for her to leave. "Please, Inuyasha? Please."

Sighing in exasperation, he headed toward the house, grabbing her sleeve and tugging her along with him. She stumbled as her short legs could not match his long strides. Had he gotten taller? Or had she just never paid attention to him before? Either was certainly possible.

"Turn that shit off!" he called out over the music, and it was immediately silent. Glaring at everyone, he said, "Alright. Now we can party. But keep your fuckin' voices down."

Everyone did as he said and Kagome stared at him in awe. Recovering, she asked, "Can we go up and see Mama now? I haven't seen her look so much like herself since I mentioned you were coming back."

"Later," he grunted, going over to sit on the couch, scattering the people who were already on it. "Come over here, Kagome."

Obediently, she settled next to him, amazed she was allowed to stay when his friends were over. "So, uh, how have you been?"

"Okay. Is my room filled with shit or can I crash there?"

She blushed at his repeated use of vulgarity. "Your bed's still there. I made it and cleaned the rest of the room up."

A swaggering wolf demon leaned over the arm of the couch on her side to high five Inuyasha. "Woo! The man is back! And he's got himself a pretty new piece, too," he said, leering at her. Though he would have been exceptionally handsome in any other circumstance, his eyes were bloodshot and his breath reeked of alcohol, making Kagome want to throw up. Had he driven here in that state? She looked at Inuyasha, wordlessly pleading with him to put his friend in his place. Grinning, he merely accepted a cold beer from one of his cronies without even looking at him and put an arm around her, forcing her closer to his side.

"Fuckin' right, so I don't wanna catch you talking to her, looking at her, or even thinking about her. Got it?" He punctuated his command with a sloppy kiss to her cheek, making her gasp in angry bewilderment.

The wolf demon held up his hands and backed away, a smile on his face. "Got it, bro, totally got it. I'll back off." He walked to a group of busty females in crop tops, where he'd have a better chance of getting lucky.

"What was that about?" she hissed, trying to scoot away from him. His arm prevented her from moving and after a while she just gave up. Inuyasha was warm, anyway. It was better than a sweater or a Snuggie.

He just shrugged and took a drink. "He never would have backed off otherwise. These people hold nothing sacred. They respect no one except for me, and then only to a certain extent."

Kagome wondered at the change in his speech patterns when he talked to her. He went from teenage tough to intelligent just like that. Someone came over to talk to him and she tuned out their conversation, looking over the room. It was filled with muscular guys wearing leather and denim, obvious unsavory types. None of the women were dressed appropriately for anything other than picking up men, and it seemed as though she was the only female in the room with her natural hair color, no tattoos, and no piercings. She felt both proud and childish. It was suddenly apparent to her that people were staring back, mostly women, although she got a few appreciative glances from guys here and there that she would rather have done without. The other girls all looked angry. At her? She unconsciously furrowed her brow in thought. Then it occurred to her. They thought her brother was her boyfriend. She felt flattered before she felt disgusted. Inuyasha, she reasoned with herself, would probably be considered attractive by some people and did have a presence about him. She, in contrast, was a slight, baby-faced girl with messy hair and owlish eyes. It was perfectly natural for her to feel flattered that people actually could accept he would be interested in her.

The "party" lasted only an hour longer, thankfully, during which time she sat and tried to inconspicuously observe, just waiting for one of them to screw up. They behaved better than she thought they would, and nothing was broken or stolen and no one snuck away to be intimate. There was a spill, but it was on the tile and the offender immediately cleaned it, so she wasn't too upset. Inuyasha just stayed seated with his arm around her, unmoving as he accepted the greetings and well wishes of his friends like he was some sort of mafia don. The guests trickled out in pairs, and finally they were alone again.

"Are you ready to see Mama?" she asked, eager to witness their reunion, hoping her mother would manage a word or two for the first time in months.

"What's exactly wrong with her? The letter never said."

Kagome bit her lip nervously. Her father had written the letter, and she did not doubt it was brief and offensive, only just getting the message across. He had only done it for Izayoi, whom he still loved as strongly as the day he had met her.

"She has a weak heart," she murmured. "It just happened so fast after you left. She… She doesn't look the same, Inuyasha. She can't even breathe on her own. I just don't want you to be surprised when you see her, okay?"

He sighed. "And how have you been, Kagome? I never asked."

"I'm okay. Just going to school, hanging out with friends," she answered impatiently. For all she knew, her mother had died already and they were wasting time chatting and making small talk, exchanging pleasantries without even caring.

"Still hanging out with that Hojo guy? He manage to stick it in you yet?" he said, a smirk on his face as he stared straight ahead, not looking at her.

She gasped and disentangled herself from him, mildly surprised that he let her this time in addition to the fact that he knew someone she associated with. "You're being vulgar!" she stomped angrily to the base of the stairs, intending to go up and lock herself in her room. She was stopped by him gripping her arm, and she damned his superior speed.

"So that's a yes? You let him pop your cherry?" His eyes were darker and he seemed mad at her, which she couldn't understand. She was the one who should have been angry, not him.

"Let me go!" she commanded. "You're hurting me! I swear I'll call Dad."

All he did was push her back against the wall. How had she lived with this asshole her entire life and never noticed how terrible he was? Inuyasha brought his face closer to hers and for a minute she felt hypnotized by the gold of his irises. He was so close, all she had to do was move her head the slightest bit forward and they would touch.

"I knew you were a slut," he muttered, shoving her to the side and moving to walk upstairs.

If she wasn't so clumsy, the force of his push would have just made her take a few steps back, but instead she tripped over her own feet and fell, twisting her ankle on the way down. Kagome cried out when she heard the cracking noise, and then again when she hit the ground.

"Aw fuck!" Inuyasha said, going back to her immediately. He picked her up off the floor and cradled her in his arms. "Fuck, Kagome, I'm sorry. I'll take you to the hospital."

His frantic words cut through her pain-induced haze, and she yelled, "No!" His ears twitched and she lowered her voice. "Sorry. No. No hospital! Money's tight. I'll be fine."

"I'll pay for it!" he protested. "Fuck, I'll buy you goddamn health insurance."

"Inuyasha!" she hissed. "It's just a sprain. And we can't leave Mama alone. Take me to my room and I'll figure it out."

Kagome could tell he was going to argue, but she moaned when her ankle gave another throb, and then he was gently going up the stairs, trying not to jostle her too much. Holding in her tears because she didn't want him to think she was a baby, she instead breathed in and out hard through her nose, trying not to sound like a complete creep. Somehow opening the closed door to her room without losing his grip on her, Inuyasha carefully laid her down on her bed. Just being on her own bed, surrounded by her stuffed animals made her feel the littlest bit better.

"Shit, baby, your ankle's swelling up like a goddamn balloon."

"It's fine," she breathed. "Did you just call me baby?! Ugh, never mind. Just bring me some ice and cloth bandages. The bandages are in my first aid kit in my closet."

He did as she asked and, moving faster than a human and even some demons could, brought her what she needed. Reaching for the bandages, she immediately collapsed back down when she felt a sharp pain in her side. Taking her hand, she poked along the right side of her ribs. The flesh was tender and would definitely become a huge bruise. Great. Now she'd have to ask him for help.

"I'll do it," he murmured before she could even suggest it. With more care and patience than she had thought him capable of, he wrapped her ankle with just the right amount of tightness, tying a nifty little knot to keep it in place and then taping it down.

"Thank you," she whispered. It was like the weird moment that had caused all this had never even happened.

Giving her a genuine smile, Inuyasha leaned down and placed a small kiss on her bandage, directly over the center of her pain.

"You're very welcome." He held the ice pack over her ankle and handed her another one for her ribs. Kagome didn't really like cold things and she shivered a lot when she pressed it to her skin, but she couldn't deny that it helped a whole bunch.

"You should go in and talk to Mama. I'm fine now, really."

He shook his head. "Later. You need to be taken care of right now." She smiled at him, grateful, but still wished that he would just go so she could sleep. The day had been long and strange. "I never meant to hurt you, Kagome."

"I know that," she said soothingly.

The anger in his voice had startled her before she had realized it was directed at himself, and then it made her sad. He was a half-demon, she was human. It was possible that he didn't know his own strength. All his friends were demon or part demon, and he had gone to demon-only schools his entire life. Add to that the fact that he had been drinking and she was more than able to forgive him.

"I'll never hurt you again, I swear," he vowed, placing a hand on her uninjured ankle and rubbing it.

"I believe you."

"Do you need anything?"

She was about to outright tell him to leave her alone when she realized that she did. "Um, actually, because I can't really bend at all, can you please take my shoes and socks off? I know it's gross and all, but—"

He was already doing it, dragging her embarrassingly childish knee-highs that had fallen scrunched beneath her ankles off along with her brown loafers. She really, really hoped her feet didn't smell, but they probably would to his nose.

"Your skin is so soft." His claws trailed over her arch, making her tingle in places she ignored.

"Lotion," she blurted, feeling very uncomfortable. "I use a lot of lotion."

"Mmmhmm."

He rubbed her foot that wasn't attached to the injured ankle, massaging it with both hands. She tried to tug it away, but he wouldn't let her. She had to admit it felt nice. When she had seen her father do that to her mother back in happier days, she always thought it was weird. Why would anyone want to be touched there? All it did was tickle. But the way Inuyasha was doing it made her relax. She felt the tension ease out of her body and she sighed in content.

"I wish you could do that all over," she said, then covered her mouth. That had sounded needlessly sexual. Her face was on fire.

Inuyasha laughed and scooted up the bed until he was sitting next to her. "Take off your shirt."

"Excuse me?!" she squeaked.

He rolled his eyes. "You're wearing a camisole underneath, right?" She nodded. "So take off your shirt. Let me help you out. I feel really bad, Kagome, and I want to make it up to you. I'll make you feel really good."

Tentatively, she nodded, and began to unbutton her shirt, her clumsy fingers taking too long. Sighing, but with a smile on his face, Inuyasha batted her hands away and took over, ignoring her protests.

"This feels… inappropriate," she admitted, not wanting to bring up her thoughts but needing him to understand. They had gone their entire lives hardly acknowledging one another's existence and now he was insulting her, caring for her, and giving her a massage.

"It probably is. But who cares? No one's here but you and me."

"True."

In a way, he made sense. She relaxed, and he tugged her shirt off her arms, baring her skin and making her feel cold. Her tank top was thin, white, and lacy, clinging to her figure. Grimacing down at herself, she vowed to wear cotton ones from now on in case something similar ever occurred.

"You cold?"

"How'd you know?"

Inuyasha pointedly looked at her chest and then back at her. She glanced down, confused, and was met with the sight of both her nipples visibly poking at the extremely thin fabric. Great. The one day she wore the camisole with the built-in bra sans another regular bra for something other than sleeping just happened to be today. Thankfully, Inuyasha just moved behind her, fixing her so that half of her back leaned on half of his chest, and he began to massage her. He stopped and moved her straps down before continuing.

"You've got a lot of stress, huh? With your dad gone all the time and looking after Mom by yourself."

"Yeah," she half sighed half moaned. He had very talented hands. "But someone's got to do it."

"I'm sorry I haven't been around."

"I wasn't trying to imply that you should be!" she amended lamely. "Please don't feel obligated. We can manage here. I know you have your own life." Kagome desperately wanted to ask what his life was like, but held her tongue. If he wanted to tell her, he would tell her. She refused to pry.

"I've been thinking…" he said thoughtfully, moving his hands lower on her back. "It would be good for me to stick around here for a while, at least until, well, you know."

She nodded, understanding. Their mother would die any day, but she still didn't want to say it out loud, although she thought about it frequently.

"She'd love that. Mama loves you so much. You're certainly her favorite." She said it without resentment. Her mother loved her a whole lot, but Inuyasha was the only child between her and the love of her life. He was special. It was only reasonable.

Inuyasha just chuckled. Kagome's lips quirked in response, and she did not feel it when she fell asleep, nor did she feel it when he got up and placed a blanket over her, hovering above her and kissing her softly before he left her room.

**O/\o/\O**

It was two days before her father came home this time. Kagome was laughing and talking with Inuyasha, happy they were quickly edging toward the relationship she had wanted to have with him, becoming a real family. Her father came in quietly, and probably stayed a while with his wife before coming into her room. When he did, he had a disapproving look on his face. She and Inuyasha stopped talking immediately, just watching him glare at them.

"So," he said, his voice sounding thick. "You're back."

His step-son nodded, his face slipping into the neutral mask he had always worn around him. "Got back a couple days ago, Mr. Higurashi."

"Kagome!" he exclaimed worriedly, eyeing her bandaged ankle. "What happened?"

"I fell," she mumbled. She didn't want Inuyasha to get in trouble, and she didn't blame him anyway. He had been acting weird then, but maybe he had just been tired from his trip.

"I told her to stay in bed these past couple of days," Inuyasha mentioned.

Kagome was still somewhat angry that he had prevented her from going to school, but she understood that he felt guilty and wanted her to heal faster. He had bought her crutches, but just practicing with them nearly made her fall and break her neck, plus her armpits hurt like hell. In the end, she had agreed, and he had kept her from being bored.

Her father continued to ignore him. "I just stopped by to grab a change of clothes. I'll be going out again. Watch your mother."

And then he was gone again.

"He's worse than I remember," Inuyasha muttered.

"It's been really hard on him," she objected. "He loves Mama so much."

He snorted. "If he really loved her, he would stop going out and stay by her side."

"Like you do with me?" she said laughingly.

Turning soft, serious golden eyes on her, he said, "Yeah. Like I do with you."

Feeling uncomfortable again, she shifted and changed the subject.

**O/\o/\O**

Kagome rolled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time that morning. "I'm all better now, Inuyasha! And I need to go to school. I have a test today!"

He actually growled at her and snatched her backpack from her hands. "I'm telling you that you're not! Your ankle's still all swollen. If you walk on it, you'll just make it worse!"

"I've already been out of school for a whole week, alright? That's way too long for just an ankle sprain." Her ankle did hurt, but it wasn't too bad.

Inuyasha threw her backpack on the floor in front of her and turned around, stomping up the stairs. "Well, you better fucking hurry, then. Get a move on, bitch."

She gaped at his retreating figure. Normally, she would have yelled at him for something like that, but they had gotten so close the past week that she didn't even know how to react anymore. The change in his behavior baffled her. He had gone from the sulking, silent, absent older brother she had grown up with to an intelligent, caring man and then he was a jerk. What was going on? Sighing dramatically, she limped out the door, wishing he wasn't being such a douche so she could ask him for a ride. Walking was going to be terrible. At least she only lived a little over a mile away.

The day was long and her ankle swelled up again, this time only a little. Luckily, Hojo carried her backpack and her friends took turns carrying her binder around, sneaking out of their classes early to make sure they could help her. By the end of the day, she was as grateful to them as she was annoyed. Their fussing made her nauseous. At least when Inuyasha did it he wasn't all simpering and sickly sweet like the lot of them were.

"Thanks for all your help today!" she nearly shouted as they walked out of the school building, trying to wrest her possessions away from their grabby hands.

"No problem! You should let us walk you home, Kagome. Really!" Eri said, her grip tight on Kagome's notebook.

"I'm fine, I walked here from home alone, I can do the same going back."

"But it's really not that far away!" Ayumi protested.

Giving up on getting her things back anytime soon, Kagome sighed, pushing back her sweaty bangs. "What's the deal? You guys never offer to walk me home. And don't say it's because of my sore ankle, because nobody offered to walk Yuka home when she had a broken leg two years ago."

They all laughed nervously, glancing at one another. Of course, it was Eri who began.

"Um, well, I heard your ex-convict brother was back in town."

"He's not a convict! He was never actually found guilty." She narrowed her eyes at her friends. Did they just want to go to her house and ogle the hot older guy?

Eri fidgeted, looking at her two female friends and the guy who was sort of their friend, asking wordlessly for them to back her up. Nobody said anything, so she continued.

"It's just… We're worried about you. He's dangerous. Why do your parents even let him in the house? Yuka's sister said he didn't even finish high school and he's got three kids by three different women and he doesn't even have a job and no skills to get one. Plus we heard that he killed a guy for accidentally drinking his drink at a party."

Everyone knew Eri had gone too far, even Eri. Kagome stared at the four of them, and though they looked nervous and scared of what she thought, none of them disagreed with what had been said about Inuyasha. That made her mad.

"Inuyasha is _kind _and _strong _and _good_ and—" She was about to say _handsome_, but stopped herself just in time, blushing anyway. She didn't want anyone to misunderstand her. "And he's my brother. I'm proud to be his sister."

Kagome grabbed her things and they didn't resist, didn't even call her back as she hobbled away as quickly as she could in the direction of her house. When she got inside, she checked on her mother first thing as usual. To her surprise, she was actually awake, her hand on the television remote. She was watching some documentary and appeared to be interested, although tired. Kagome spoke to her, and she nodded, motioning for her to leave and go do her homework. Grinning, she went and did just that. Inuyasha was magic. He had done what not even doctors and medicine and machines and science and prayers and candles could do and brought her mother back from the point of death. She was still smiling when she changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed for the night.

"I saw you today."

Kagome swam towards consciousness, wondering when she had fallen asleep. The lights in her room were on and Inuyasha was standing by her bed. He repeated himself and she knew he was a little bit drunk. Confused, she sat up.

"What do you mean?" she asked, trying to stay calm. He seemed very on edge.

"I went to your school. Saw you eye fucking that stupid little nerd."

Now she was angry. "Are you talking about Hojo?!" How dare he insult her friends like that! All the things they had said about Inuyasha and the insults she had heaped on them mentally the entire way home were now forgotten.

Inuyasha took off his jacket and crawled on all fours on her bed. "You're so fuckin' perfect, Kagome!" he said, sounding genuine and a little exasperated. She did not respond and just continued to stare at him, wondering what he would do. "So perfect. Can't do anything wrong, can you? And you fucking know it." His words seemed sarcastic, but his tone was serious.

Her brows came together in bewilderment. "What are you talking ab—"

"I wonder if you taste as perfect as you smell," he interrupted, and then his lips were on hers.

Shocked, she just let him kiss her for that fraction of a second, feeling his breath against her skin and the soft press of his mouth on her mouth. Realizing what he had done, he pulled away, looking at her with frightened eyes. Kagome knew her reaction would determine how they interacted with one another from now on, so she should be kind and understanding. Briefly, she entertained the thought of just pretending it had never happened. Yes, that would probably be the best course of action.

Kagome grabbed him by the silver tendrils of hair that framed his face and tugged him to her, kissing him, not even attempting to begin to wonder about why she did it. Inuyasha responded almost immediately, moaning into her mouth and slowly laying her down on the bed. She thought it twisted that her first kiss was given to her by her older half-brother, then thought it was equally twisted that she was kissing him at all. Though she knew in her head that what she was doing was disgusting and absolutely forbidden, everything else in her wanted it. Inuyasha stopped kissing her lips and moved her hair aside, starting on her neck, then licking and sucking at her throat, whispering her name at intervals. Apparently growing bored with her neck, he went back to her lips, and she kissed him back hungrily, nibbling on his lower lip and sharing her breath with him.

A clawed hand slipped into her panties and she stilled, momentarily really feeling that they were doing something wrong, but then he moved his fingers and she kissed him more wildly than before. She wanted to feel him, feel all of him. Barely keeping their lips connected, she pulled up her shirt without taking it off, revealing her bare chest. When he failed to take advantage of the opportunity she had presented him with, she grabbed him by one twitching ear and forced his head down to her breast, where he promptly ceased his whining wordless complaints of her abuse. A mouth greedily sucking on her breast, fingers teasing inside her, she sighed in bliss. This was perfection. As if he had heard her thoughts, Inuyasha moved away from her, taking his wonderfully talented lips and digits with him.

"Why'd you stop?" she groaned.

"I didn't," he said huskily, kneeling in front of her spread legs.

Reverently, he slid her panties down her thighs and all the way off. Shuddering in anticipation, she watched as he glanced at her, his golden eyes full of mischief, before he stuck out his tongue, barely brushing it against her slit. Kagome cried out and her legs tried to clamp back together, but he forced them apart again and kept his hands there to ensure that they'd stay still. Burying his face in her pussy, he started licking her at a fast pace, his tongue sometimes snaking back outside and teasing and nibbling her outer lips before going back to suck on her clit. She was sure his tongue was longer and more flexible than a normal human's, and she felt it twist and turn inside of her, reaching and rubbing everywhere. Grabbing onto his ears, just barely remembering to be gentle, she held him closer to her, grinding his face into her, her mouth open in a silent scream as she came, humping his face.

She was still clenching and panting when he crawled back next to her, taking her into his arms and kissing her. Before she could talk herself out of it, she stuck her hand down his tight but not overly so jeans, reaching for him. He was hot and hard in her hand, and she tentatively stroked him, not quite sure what to do. Inuyasha seemed to enjoy it, though, and the beautifully strained expression on his face encouraged her to go faster, rubbing the tip with her thumb before going back down and continuing her pumping. He came after a few more minutes, all over her hand. Kissing him until he calmed down, she reached for the box of tissues she kept on her nightstand, wiping the mess off and tossing it carelessly in the general direction of her waste basket. Laying her head on his chest, she listened to his rapid heartbeat, wondering why she wasn't freaking out and screaming all over the place. She had never been with a boy before, so that alone should have made her frantic, but she felt completely warm and calm.

"I only ever wanted to touch you, Kagome. To be close enough to touch you whenever I wanted."

"What do you mean?" she murmured.

He sighed and stroked her hair, playing with the waves. "When you were born, I was so excited. I remember that and I can't even remember my old man's face. I really wanted to hold you, but they wouldn't let me, not even Mom. Because of these." He held his claws in front of her face and she captured his hand, kissing his palm before lacing his fingers with hers. She could feel him smile. "When you got older, you and Mom and Mr. Higurashi were always off together doing family stuff and I was always dropped off with a babysitter. When you went to school, I'd cut class and just hang around in trees and watch you. I always liked to watch you. I've always wanted to know you."

"Why do you think they kept us apart all these years?" she murmured, already knowing the answer but wanting to know what he thought.

He shrugged. "Maybe they were afraid of something like this?" Kagome giggled and he laughed a bit as well. "But for real, your father hates the fact that I exist."

She rolled over so she was on top of him, her gray eyes so much like her father's looking down on him with love. Placing a kiss on his lips, she whispered, "I've wanted to know you all my life. I've wanted you to… to love me. Always."

Inuyasha's hands were in her hair and they were kissing again. "I love you, I've always loved you."

"So what do we do?" At first, she had thought this was just going to be a one-time thing, that he just wanted to fuck her, do the kinkiest shit he could think of, and then be done with her. But the way he looked at her, the way he said the things he said convinced her otherwise.

"What do you mean?" How many times had they said that string of words just in the past twenty minutes?

"Well, this isn't exactly a normal relationship or whatever," she said blushingly, not quite able to meet his eyes. "What about Mama and my dad?"

"I'll take care of everything. We'll have to sneak around at first, but when you finish school we can be together. It'll be a long couple of years, but then you can move in with me and it will all be alright."

"Do you have a job?" she asked, remembering what her friend had said earlier. She had not been able to properly defend him since she didn't know very much about him, and now she was dying with curiosity.

Inuyasha laughed. "I'm a stunt double. Most stunt doubles are half-demons. We know how to work with and for humans and we can take a punch and a few broken bones easily. I've done a couple of Hollywood stuff, but I'm mostly stuck training others lately."

"Wow! That's so cool!" Kagome gushed, her eyes lighting up in childish admiration.

Trying to stay humble, Inuyasha blushed a bit and shrugged as much as possible in their current position. "Pay's not too bad. Better than what a high school dropout usually makes. Plus, my dad willed me all his money, and the dude was fucking loaded. I didn't know until Mom told me on my eighteenth, and she said it would be best if I were to leave and stay in his old house." Kagome nodded, impressed. "She was going to leave your dad and take you with her once you turned eighteen. Then we were all going to live together." His eyes were sad and solemn.

"That can still happen!" she said. "Mama's gotten so much better since you've been back. I think she'll make it."

Inuyasha shook his head. "People always have that last bit of energy before they die. It happens every time. And just when you start to think they'll get better, that's when they drop."

Kagome snorted. "Such a pessimist. I'll cure you in time."

He smiled and kissed her, once again waiting until she was sound asleep before he slipped out of her room and into his.

**O/\o/\O**

Even though Izayoi was steadily getting better and better, Mr. Higurashi still did not come home regularly, himself believing the way Inuyasha did. Kagome didn't mind too much, since that meant that she and Inuyasha could spend more time together getting used to each other, getting to know each other. They were getting to know each other on the night Kagome decided that she was for sure going to give him her virginity, right then and there. He had been sneaking into her room every night and every morning, doing things to her she had only read about. Living up to his rebel image, she discovered that he liked to get a bit dirty, doing things to her that were not quite vanilla. Things someone like Hojo would never even think of, he assured her. She thought it was cute he was still so jealous, even though it irked her a bit to think he thought her capable of being with him and then carelessly going to another, but she understood he was just insecure and afraid when it came to her.

Kagome was completely naked on her bed, right at its edge, her hands on her own breasts, pinching her nipples hard as she tried to keep the sighing cries she made quiet. Inuyasha was on his knees on the floor, her legs flung over his shoulders and his face in her pussy, eating her expertly. She got more turned on every time with him, which she didn't think was possible. She guessed it had a little something to do with the nature of their relationship, something she would rather forget but he kept reminding her of.

"You wanna cum, sweetheart?" he said in that smoldering, sexy voice he had discovered that she loved.

"Yes!" she whined. Geez. She wanted to be sarcastic and say "nah, I'm okay" or something, but it was beyond her at the moment.

Sticking a finger halfway up her ass, he laughed when she couldn't hold back her slight shriek. "That's it, baby," he murmured, going in to lick her. "Cum all over big brother's face." Sucking on her clit just so, she bathed him in her juices as the room rang with a scream.

A scream that wasn't hers.

Jumping in fright, they both looked to her doorway, only to see Izayoi Higurashi fall to the floor in a dead faint.

"Mama!" she sobbed, going to her side, still naked. "Oh my God."

Kagome heard Inuyasha call emergency, then the front door open and close. He had left.

Izayoi was dead before the ambulance got to the hospital.

**O/\o/\O**

The funeral was small, with only a few people beside herself and her father. Her mother had pined away for her demon lover, her mate, after he had died, seldom associating with people who weren't family members. Mr. Higurashi was quietly drunk and distraught, not able to look at the open casket. Kagome was no better, her dress rumpled and her eyes red from the countless hours of crying she'd done. What had her mother thought of her in those last moments? She shivered, imagining all the disgusting names she'd call her had she been able to. Eventually, her mind drifted to Inuyasha, as it always did these days. He hadn't come back after getting caught, had not answered his phone even after she left him messages telling him what had happened, how terrible she felt, how she missed him, how much she wanted to die as well.

Following the casket that was carried by six pallbearers, only her father and one other man being people who weren't hired to be there, Kagome caught a flash of silver by the side entrance to the church. Hardly daring to believe it, she ran in the direction, her heels loud in the quiet, echoing building. And there he was, looking even worse than her father. Relief that he was okay quickly turned into a sickening, gut-twisting rage, and she stomped up to him, slapping him hard across the face.

"Where the _fuck_ were you?!" she screamed as loud as she could, wishing she could scream louder. No amount of volume would be enough.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red, and before she could complete her thought that it was just a strange trick of the sun streaming through the stained glass, he was dragging her by her hair into the restroom. Too scared to scream, not sure of what to do, Kagome only stared at him in terror as he slammed her against the wall, holding her to it by her neck. His other hand ventured under her black dress and pulled her tights and underwear down to her knees. Fumbling with his belt, button, and zipper, he freed himself and plunged all the way into her, grunting at the feeling.

Then he just stopped. Kagome realized she was sobbing, choking. Their eyes met, and his were gold again. Confused and gold. Glancing at his hand on her throat, he removed it. She sagged in relief and just breathed, waiting for him to let her go. When he didn't, she grabbed his face, cupping it in her hands, forcing him to look at her.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, more tears falling. "Let me down."

"I'm sorry."

Grabbing her thighs, he began to move inside her, savagely pounding her against the wall. Kagome screamed, wondering how this was happening to her, wondering why nobody came to help. Somebody had to hear her scream. She screamed and screamed, hoping at the very least to injure Inuyasha's ears, but he only ignored her, intent on his activity. Her throat hurt so much, but not as much as her heart. That was where the real agony was. His claws pricked her backside and he brought her down on him hard, growling as he finished inside her. Not a moment later, he fell to his knees, his arms shielding her from the floor. Still inside her, he sobbed on her shoulder, full body sobs that wracked his large frame, making inhuman sounds in his grief. Dazedly, she held him, soothing him with kisses and whispers, comforting her rapist, her brother.

After a long while, he was finished, and they were curled up together on the cold tile floor in silence, just holding each other. Wiping his nose on his sleeve, Inuyasha stood on shaky legs, reaching down to help her up, keeping her steady with an arm around her waist. Kagome looked at him, studying his face to see if he was really and truly alright before she kissed him softly on the lips. He helped her take off her shoes, hose, and underwear, and they dropped the latter two items in the trash, both of them being torn and dirtied beyond saving. Without a word, they walked to where his plain white rental car was parked. Both being in the same mood, they crawled in the backseat and slept until the sun woke them up.

**O/\o/\O**

It was so hot. Kagome always thought of funeral weather as rainy and bleak, but it felt like a desert. The heat might have had something to do with the fact that she hadn't showered yet that day and she always felt hot and irritable when she hadn't bathed. She and Inuyasha had not stopped by the house, neither of them particularly wanting to face her father, if he was even there. When they had arrived at the cemetery, the place was closed, so Inuyasha had just jumped the fence with her in his arms.

And then they just sat by her grave, silent and not looking at each other. They had been there for over an hour, and her entire lower body had fallen asleep. Finally, just as she was about to say something that might have been considered pretty rude, he broke the silence.

"Did I… Was that—Was I your first?" he asked so softly she had to strain to hear him. Inuyasha wasn't looking at her, but she could see his eyes, and they were full of dull anguish.

"Yes."

"You didn't have a h-hymen," he said, stuttering for the first time in her memory. "I didn't think… If I had known you were a virgin, I never would have done it."

Kagome raised a brow. "So rape is fine and dandy if the woman's innocence is no longer intact?"

"You know what I mean." Silence. "Did I hurt you?"

"You were there, weren't you? Of course you did."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't sound sorry." She was feeling like crying again, was only a few seconds away from giving herself a shower of tears.

Trying to control his anger, he replied, "I'm not sorry that we were together in that way, I'm sorry that it happened the way it did." When she didn't say anything, he leaned closer to her, his eyes on hers. "You've got to understand, Kagome! I've just wanted you for so fucking long."

There were the tears, hot trails down her face and neck, racing each other. "What I understand is that you're selfish," she answered, not able to manage anything more than a hoarse whisper.

"I love you."

She knew that, and she was glad. Waiting until she could stop crying, she said, "You didn't really hurt me."

His head shot up and his eyes narrowed. "But you said—"

"Well, you hurt me emotionally, and that whole pulling my hair thing really stung, but aside from that, it wasn't so bad. I've uh, practiced a lot by myself," she finished in a mumble.

Inuyasha grunted. "So what now?"

"I don't think I can go back," she said slowly, only just realizing it. "I don't want to go back."

"You don't have to!" he said eagerly, his eyes alive for the first time in forever. "If you still want me, you have me. I'll take you back with me to my father's house, my house. We can enroll you in school over there, and if you don't like the house, then we can go apartment hunting or whatever. You pick. Whatever you want."

"What about Dad?" she asked anxiously. "I don't think he'll let me leave."

He growled. "I'll make him."

Kagome sighed, an idea forming in her tired mind. "No, I will."

Before he could ask her to expand on that, she leaned down and kissed Izayoi's grave, Inuyasha copying her and doing the same, lingering a little longer. Rising together, they walked back to the car hand in hand, keeping their hands linked the entire ride back to the Higurashi home. The lights were on downstairs, meaning her father was home. She opened the door, not at all surprised he didn't come to greet them. Ignoring Inuyasha's protests, Kagome dragged him all the way to her room.

"Your dad's home, we can't—"

She kissed him, slamming the door behind her with a flick of her foot. He winced at the noise, but melted against her, putting his arms around her. Breaking away, she took off her dress, folding it and placing it neatly on her dresser before lying on the bed, wearing only her plain black bra. He was on her in an instant, having already stripped by the time she got to the bed, ready and yearning for her. Remembering to be gentle this time around, he patiently unhooked her bra, giving her soft, fleeting little kisses all over her pale flesh. Already knowing how she liked her breasts handled, he sucked the nipples hard, flicking them with his tongue. Kagome moaned and bucked against him, her hips searching for him.

"Okay," he muttered, shushing her. "Just keep it down, sweetheart."

"Not gonna happen."

Inuyasha apparently didn't care enough about silence to stop fucking her, which she was grateful for, and soon they were moving together. Kagome held him to her and sighed, her legs wrapping around his waist. It was a thousand million billion times better when she was wet and willing, although she would want to try the whole rough against the wall thing again another time. He kissed her, trying to bring her attention back onto him to stay, and she lightly rubbed his ears and played with his hair. Really, he was a great catch. She couldn't believe how lucky she was that he actually wanted her, loved her. Of course she felt the same, how could she not? He was perfect. Kagome wondered what their children would look like. She'd want them all to have his eyes and ears, but thought her coloring would make a very nice combination. Birth defects didn't even seem like a possibility, since he was half a whole other non-human thing and all. Unless they ended up having sex on his human night. She'd try and steer him away from that, or have him double bag it.

Shouting her love for him to the world as she came, Kagome was prepared for the subsequent footsteps rushing up the stairs. Inuyasha, a panicked look on his face, tried to leave her, but she kept him trapped with her legs, not wanting him to go until he came. Clenching harder around him, she reached up and played with an ear as she kissed him, and it did the trick. He bit her hard on the neck as he filled her with his seed. Knowing what that meant, she smiled.

"What are you doing?! Do you want to kill me?" he moaned, still cumming.

"Don't worry," she soothed. "It will be just like with Mama, only a little different."

Right on cue, her door burst open, and there stood her father, not even looking surprised. His face was red with anger and the effects from his year of perpetual drunkenness. Kagome wanted to laugh in his face, but instead pulled Inuyasha closer to her, stopping his struggling.

"I fucking knew it!" he yelled. "You're a fucking whore, fucking anything in sight." She felt Inuyasha's muscles stiffen and he growled, wanting to defend her even though he had said something similar not too long ago, but her father ignored him. "And of course it's all this bastard's fault, this fucking waste of space. Never should have been born, either of you. You are _dead_ to me. Get the fuck out and take that trash with you."

He slammed the door, leaving them alone again. Both occupants of the room stayed still until they heard the front door slam as well, signifying his exit. Kagome sighed happily, ruffling her lover's hair with her breath.

"What the fuck was that?!" he growled, and she finally let him get off of her, watching him hurriedly dress like the damn house was on fire.

"Dad's very proud and unforgiving. He won't tell anyone and he won't come looking for us," she explained. "We're lucky he's too afraid of you to kill us."

Inuyasha sighed, running his hand through his hair, and turned his sunshine eyes on her. "You meant for this to happen."

"Duh."

Rolling his eyes, he grumbled, "I'm gonna call Koga for a moving van. We leave tonight."

Getting up to join him, she placed her hands on his shoulders. "You're very tense, Inuyasha. Stressed. You want a massage?"

Glaring at her playfully, he pulled her into a kiss. "Not there I don't."

She smirked. "Take off your shirt."


End file.
